1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen, or a finger has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch window may be typically classified into a resistive touch window and a capacitive touch window.
In the resistive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch window. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch window has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch window.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which is a widely used material for the transparent electrode of the touch window, is expensive and is easy to be physically damaged when the substrate is flexed and bent, so that the electrode property is deteriorated. Therefore, the indium tin oxide (ITO) is not suitable for a flexible device. Further, when the ITO is applied to a touch panel having a large size, a problem occurs due to high resistance.
Researches and studies on an alternative electrode have been actively performed. For example, the study for substituting an electrode material for ITO by forming the electrode material in a mesh shape has been performed. Although such a mesh-shaped electrode may relieve the resistance problem of the large-sized touch window, the line width and thickness of each mesh line may be partially non-uniform, so that the parts having the non-uniform line width and thickness in the mesh lines may be cut off due to ESD.